This invention relates to aqueous sizing compositions for use in producing sized yarns and also to yarns sized therewith. It particularly relates to water-soluble sizing compositions which permit energy saving and promotion of efficiency in the manufacture of sized yarns without the need of intentional drying in a chamber or by a cylinder, and to yarns sized with such compositions wherein all of such compositions are provided as aqueous solutions or dispersions and applied to yarns from aqueous systems.